


Kuantum

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini adalah kisah yang sangat klasik; umum; awam. Seijuurou bertemu dengan Shintarou di perpustakaan dan saling jatuh cinta. Seijuurou kesulitan untuk melakukan segala sesuatu; Shintarou terbiasa, menerima, dan mencintai hal itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuantum

**Author's Note:**

> Saya pake oreshi di sini. Shoujo manga prince Akashi mode __(:3 imut ya? *ketawa* sori ini ooc, banyak adegan ftv yang kurang macho, dan lain-lain~ lagi pengin Akashi yang lemah tak berdaya nih. Sori kalau berantakan, saya ga edit dulu. Males ngahahaha /dijambak/

**1**

Alis Akashi sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati sampul plastik dari salah satu buku di perpustakaan lepas. Ini tidak benar. Yang terakhir meminjam buku itu dari perpustakaan adalah lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi yang sekarang masih berdiri di hadapannya, di meja informasi, menunggu kartunya untuk dikembalikan. Ia telat mengembalikan buku selama beberapa hari dan harus didenda, belum lagi sampul plastik yang rusak.

“Sampul plastiknya lepas,” Akashi mendongak. Manik merah bertemu hijau. “Anda harus menggantinya,”

“Tapi,” laki-laki itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, “Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu.”

“Jadi?” Akashi menyilangkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas meja dan memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan menelisik. Ini kasus yang terlalu umum; pura-pura tidak tahu setelah berbuat sesuatu. Lebih-lebih buku yang dirusaknya adalah salah satu buku favorit Akashi—meskipun buku itu milik perpustakaan, Akashi merasa berhak untuk kesal. “Saya yang lebih tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini,” Akashi mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di atas permukaan sampul buku. “Sudah kebijakan perpustakaan kalau Anda harus membayar denda dan mengganti sampulnya, ini buku bagus, Anda tahu?”

“Saya tahu. Anda membacanya juga?”

“Ya. Beberapa kali,”

“Saya juga,” bibir laki-laki itu berkedut senang.

Akashi menghela napas lalu mengembuskannya dengan keras. “Jadi, apa Anda bersedia menggantinya? Jika tidak, kartu anggota Anda akan saya tahan,”

“Itu ‘kan merangkap kartu mahasiswa?”

“Iya. Bukankah sangat merugikan?”

“Baiklah,” lelaki itu sama-sama menghela napas sebelum menarik keluar dompet dari saku celana jinsnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di atas meja. “Apa ini cukup?” tanyanya.

“Anda tidak berpikir bahwa saya sendiri yang harus membawanya ke tempat sampul buku, ‘kan um... Midorima- _san?_ ” Akashi membaca kanji yang tertera di kartu mahasiswanya.

“Anda membuat saya bingung,”

“Anda membuat antrian menjadi panjang,” Akashi menunjuk barisan di belakangnya dengan pulpen. Midorima menoleh dan secara otomatis membungkukan badannya beberapa derajat. “Saya memberi waktu sampai besok pagi, Anda pergi sendiri ke tempat sampul buku dan menyampulnya lagi. Jadi, kartu Anda baru bisa dibawa besok,”

**x** **xx**

Esok harinya, Akashi tidak duduk di meja informasi. Hari ini dia hanya berkunjung setelah menyelesaikan dua kelas paginya namun, dia masih bisa melihat tubuh jangkung lelaki itu di meja informasi tengah mengembalikan buku yang sudah disampul.

“Baguslah, dia mengembalikannya dengan kondisi baik,” ujarnya. Akashi mengambil kunci dan membuka lokernya, memasukan seluruh barang bawaannya kecuali sebuah buku catatan dan sebuah pulpen. Ia kemudian mengunci lokernya sebanyak empat kali; buka, kunci, buka, kunci, buka, kunci, buka, kunci. Ini baru benar.

Akashi berjalan menuju lorong 6, tempat berkumpulnya buku-buku khusus untuk departemen bisnis. Buku-buku itu disusun perkategori dengan sangat rapi, jika Akashi menemukan buku yang tidak semestinya berada di sana, dia akan mengambilnya dan menempatkannya di rak lain. Akashi menelusuri buku-buku itu dengan jemarinya bak tengah menyentuh _tuts_ piano. Ia mengambil empat buah buku yang tebalnya kira-kira lima puluh halaman atau lebih lalu menumpukannya di atas buku catatan yang tadi dia pegang.

“Oh.” Dia terkejut. Midorima duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan jendela, _spot_ favoritnya. Ia tidak mau mengganggu atau memedulikan, jadi, dia mengambil tempat di kursi yang masih kosong. Akashi menaruh bukunya di atas meja namun tak kunjung dibuka, biji matanya selalu terarah pada kursi yang diduduki Midorima. Ini tidak benar.

Kemudian Midorima menoleh, sadar dirinya tengah diperhatikan, lalu mengangguk sekali. Akashi masih menatap (kursi)nya. Pandangan Akashi membuat Midorima rikuh, dia ingin bertanya, ‘Apa ada yang salah?’ namun jarak mereka terlalu jauh dan berteriak tidak diperbolehkan di perpustakaan.

Ketika Midorima berniat untuk berjalan menghampiri Akashi, dia melihat laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke arahnya. Midorima menggaruk tengkuk lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela—ini memang konyol, mengingat Akashi sudah tahu bahwa Midorima sadar dirinya tengah diperhatikan sedari tadi.

Akashi berdeham, Midorima mendongak, kacamatanya melorot lagi.

“Um ...” Akashi memandang kursinya. “Hai.” sapanya, dia tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada Midorima.

“Hai?” balasnya. Akashi tidak meresponnya lagi, namun dia masih berdiri di samping kursinya. Midorima mereguk ludah, “Er, bukunya sudah saya kembalikan ke … meja informasi,” lalu dia pura-pura batuk di akhir kalimat.

“Oh, bukan, bukan,” Akashi menggeleng pelan. “Itu tempatku biasa duduk,” dia menunjuk kursi besi berbantal tipis yang tengah diduduki Midorima.

“Kalau begitu saya pindah—“

“Tidak, tidak usah,” Akashi buru-buru mencegah langkahnya. “Boleh … aku duduk di sini?” nada bicara Akashi melembut, dia bahkan mengubah ragam bahasanya menjadi informal.

“Tentu saja, atau kau mau duduk di sini dan aku di sebelah sana?” tawar Midorima.

“Boleh?”

“Ya,”

Mereka berdua dengan kikuk bertukar tempat duduk, Midorima memberesken seluruh barangnya dari sisi kiri meja dan membawanya ke sisi kanan sementara Akashi menunggu hingga Midorima duduk di kursi barunya. Mereka bertukar senyum canggung sebelum duduk berhadapan.

“Sori,” Midorima memberi apologi saat tungkai panjangnya tanpa sengaja beradu dengan Akashi, ia terpaksa menekuk kakinya dan membawa kursinya mundur hingga mencapai tembok.

Akashi mengerling lalu tersenyum sekilas. Akashi mengeluarkan selembar saputangan dari saku celananya lalu mengesat permukaan meja sebanyak empat kali dengan gerakan lambat, ia melempar senyum canggung lagi pada lelaki di hadapannya—sekadar untuk memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak sedang menyinggungnya. Lalu Akashi menaruh empat bukunya di dekat jendela dan buku catatan di tengah-tengah, ketika dia mencoba untuk menulis sesuatu, ia baru sadar bahwa dia kehilangan pulpennya. Akashi menyentuh saku celananya dengan gerakan cepat dan membuka-buka halaman dari tiap bukunya, barangkali terselip di sana, namun, dia tak menemukannya.

“Ada apa?” Midorima cukup peka untuk menyadari rona pucat di wajah Akashi karena panik. “Kau kehilangan sesuatu?”

“Ya, ya,” Akashi beranjak dari kursinya, berjongkok, memeriksa kolong meja. “Pulpenku,”

“Aku bawa dua pulpen,”

“Tidak, tidak, ini tidak benar,” Midorima tidak mengerti, ia ikut berjongkok dan matanya mencari-cari pulpen yang bahkan dia tak tahu seperti apa bentuknya di kolong meja. Akashi menatapnya dari balik poni, “Ah, um, warnanya, warnanya hitam, tutupnya juga, la-lalu ada namaku di sana, ya, namaku,”

Midorima tak bisa menerka seberapa penting pulpen yang dihilangkannya, “Namamu?”

“Ya, ya. Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou,”

Dari kolong meja, Midorima melihat banyak kaki yang melintas di hadpan mereka. Pulpen berwarna hitam dengan nama Akashi Seijuurou, di mana dia bisa menemukannya? Si empunya malah kelabakan karena panik yang menghajarnya. Ia tidak bisa berlagak bodoh dan meninggalkan lelaki penjaga perpustakaan ini sendirian, ia masih punya rasa kasihan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sudut mata Midorima melihat sebuah benda berbentuk silindris tipis berada di balik kaki meja. Ia meraihnya, sebuah pulpen. Tanpa memerhatikan nama atau cirri-ciri yang tadi disebutkan oleh Akashi, ia menyodorkannya ke hadapan Akashi.

Lelaki itu mendongak, “Huh?”

“Ini?”

Akashi menyambarnya, “Ya! Oh, terimakasih!” Akashi berkata sembari mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya.

Midorima mengangguk sebanyak dua kali dan tersenyum—lagi-lagi dengan canggung—lalu kembali ke kursinya. Dia tak habis pikir bahwa orang ini akan panik hanya untuk sebuah pulpen biasa yang sebenarnya bisa ia beli di tempat fotokopi atau stasioneri terdekat. Midorima mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, menatap Akashi yang kini telah duduk dengan rona wajah yang lebih cerah.

Akashi menggarisi buku catatannya yang polos dengan rapi—garis yang ia buat di tepian kertasnya lurus tanpa mencong sedikitpun—kemudian meletakkan satu dari dua buku tebal itu di samping buku catatannya. Buku untuk mahasiswa dari departemen bisnis dalam bahasa Inggris, Midorima mengintip. Buku itu adalah buku yang sudah usang dengan sampul yang bergelombang—bukti bahwa buku itu pernah ketumpahan sesuatu—dan pinggiran tiap halamannya memiliki robek kecil-kecil. Akashi melakukan semuanya dengan sangat cermat. Ia bahkan memiliki satu pak tisu kecil yang digunakannya untuk mengelap mata penanya supaya tidak meninggalkan tinta yang mengering.

Akashi menyadari tatapan itu dan sekarang dia yang merasa rikuh, “Um, maaf yang tadi,” Akashi terkekeh.

“Tidak apa-apa, pulpen itu sangat berharga?” tanya Midorima.

“Er, tidak juga, tapi aku akan sangat kesulitan tanpa pulpen ini,”

“Aku bawa dua kok,” Midorima mengangkat dua pulpennya. “Dan punyaku lebih nyaman digunakan, kurasa,” tanpa sadar dia juga menggunakan ragam bahasa informal dengan Akashi.

“Tidak, bukan.” pulpen Akashi berhenti di atas permukaan kertas. “Aku tidak bisa seperti itu,” bahkan meskipun dia menjelaskannya secara mendetail, orang awam belum tentu paham akan dirnya. Sejenak mereka duduk membisu, dan lagi-lagi ketika salah satu dari mereka mencoba memecah kesenyapan, yang lainnya akan mendahului.

“Seseorang memberikannya padamu?”

“Er—”

“Maaf kalau aku cerewet, aku hanya penasaran,”

“Tidak apa-apa,”

 _“Obsessive compulsive disorder?_ ”

Rahang Akashi seperti jatuh, mulutnya terbuka. “Ya.” katanya. Ada binar asing di matanya ketika dia mendengar tebakan terakhir dari Midorima. Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk mengelak. Midorima hanya menggumamkan ‘oh’ lalu kembali menekuri buku-bukunya, Akashi berhenti menggarisi buku catatannya sejenak lalu memandang ke luar jendela.Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengehela napas, orang-orang memang tidak akan mengerti.

“Seperti apa rasanya?” tiba-tiba Midorima bersuara.

“Maaf?”

“Rasanya memiliki OCD?”

“Kau tidak akan mau tahu,” Akashi tertawa kecil.

“Nah, tadi aku bertanya ‘kan, Akashi- _san_ ,”

Akashi membasahi kerongkongannya dengan ludah, dia menatap mata Midorima yang tidak menatapnya balik. Tidak tahu, dia hanya ingin segala sesuatunya benar—tepat pada tempatnya. “Aku ... kesulitan. Yah, kau pun akan sulit memahaminya, meski ... meski aku bercerita,”

“Namaku Midorima Shintarou, tahun pertama di fakultas kedokteran. Aku bukan berasal dari departemen psikiatri tapi aku bisa sedikit mengerti,” akhirnya Midorima mengangkat wajah dan menatap matanya. “Atau setidaknya, aku pernah mendengar beberapa hal tentang OCD, aku hanya ingin tahu tapi, aku tidak memaksa,”

“Aku kesulitan untuk mengikat tali sepatu,” ucap Akashi.

Akashi mengenakan sepatu hitam berbahan kulit yang mengilap dengan sol yang tinggi. Tali sepatunya berwarna hitam pula dan diikat dengan sangat rapi seperti sepatu yang baru keluar dari toko.

“Tali sepatumu rapi, sangat rapi,”

“Aku mengikat dan membongkar dan mengikatnya lagi sebanyak empat kali,”

“Kenapa seperti itu?”

Akashi menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum. “Tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa ini benar,”

* * *

 

**2**

Midorima sudah terbiasa dengan Akashi beserta tingkah polahnya. Kendati lelaki itu berusia tiga tahun di atasnya. Ia terbiasa dengan gumaman Akashi ketika mereka berjalan bersama; lelaki itu berjalan dengan mata tertuju pada lantai dan dia akan menghitung tiap langkah yang ia buat, “Satu, dua, tiga, empat, satu, dua, tiga, empat.” Midorima juga terbiasa jika Akashi tiba-tiba berhenti sewaktu menemukan lubang atau retakan di hadapannya dan histeris jika tanpa sengaja menginjaknya.

“Aku mengutuk orang yang mendesain trotoar ini,” suatu ketika Akashi berkata dengan nada marah. Midorima berjalan di belakangnya sembari tersenyum. “Maksudku, aku serius, kenapa dia membuat pola seperti ini?”

Petak-petak di trotoar yang tengah mereka lalui terlalu sempit untuk memuat dua kaki dan masih terlalu besar untuk memuat satu kaki ketika Akashi menginjaknya. Hal ini membuat Akashi harus sedikit berjinjit atau memiringkan kakinya ketika berjalan supaya jejaknya bisa menutupi seluruh permukaan petak itu. Itu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

“Apa yang kaulakukan?” tanya Midorima, pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia berada empat petak jauhnya dari Akashi, sengaja; agar Akashi tidak kehilangan _track_ hitungnya.

“Tidak tahu,” bahu Akashi berkedik. “Satu, dua, tiga, empat, satu dua, tiga, empat.”

Midorima terbiasa akan hal itu dan dia menemukannya sebagai sesuatu yang manis.

**xxx**

Akashi selalu mengolesi rotinya sebanyak empat kali dan memotongnya menjadi empat bagian pula. Midorima terbiasa untuk meminta pelayan membawakan empat buah sendok ke meja mereka saat ia mengajak Akashi untuk makan siang atau makan malam. Akashi memerlukannya untuk menakar jumlah gula yang dia tambahkan ke dalam kopi, hanya untuk itu saja.

“Kenapa kau membutuhkan empat sendok? Tidakkah itu terlalu manis untukmu?” tanya Midorima sesaat setelah menyesap tehnya.

Suatu hari, mereka memutuskan makan malam di sebuah kafe yang baru buka selama beberapa minggu di seberang kampus mereka. Akashi bersikeras bahwa dia ingin memesan sendiri. Midorima menurut. Ia memesan spageti dan teh, sedang Akashi memesan _garlic bread_ dan kopi hitam. Akashi meminta pelayan untuk membawakannya empat sendok—yang membuat Midorima dan pelayan itu menjengitkan alis—dan ketika Akashi menggunakannya untuk menakar gula, Midorima hanya bisa diam.

Mereka terbiasa makan siang dengan memesan paket makanan dari kampus jadi, dia tidak pernah tahu kebiasaan Akashi yang ini.

“Memang manis,” Akashi mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu sebanyak empat kali. “Tapi, jika tidak begini, rasanya tidak benar,”

“Ah, begitu ...” Midorima mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dia menyadari perilaku Akashi yang lain.

Lelaki itu mengunyah makanan dengan waktu yang lama—lama sekali. Midorima memerhatikan bagaimana mulut Akashi bekerja dengan potongan _garlic bread_ itu. Pertama, ia memotong roti kering itu menjadi empat bagian lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut satu persatu. Dia menyentuh tiap potongannya dengan empat jari—jempol, telunjuk, jari tengah dan jari manis, tanpa kelingking. Akashi mengunyahnya sebanyak empat kali di geraham kiri dan empat kali pula di geraham kanan setelah itu baru dia menelannya dan melanjutkan ke potongar roti yang berikutnya.

Ini aneh, tapi menarik.

**xxx**

Midorima terbiasa dengan apartemen Akashi yang selalu tampak lengang. Ia mengecat seluruh bagian apartemennya menggunakan cat putih dengan polet berwarna merah setebal empat senti meter di bagian bawahnya. Dia tidak membiarkan apapun tergantung di dindingnya karena dia tidak bisa memasangnya dengan baik.

Midorima terbiasa dengan Akashi yang tidak bisa memakan segala sesuatu dengan jumlah ganjil. Ia selalu menghitung butir cokelat M&M yang ia makan, biasanya berjumlah lima puluh namun jika jumlahnya hanya empat puluh sembilan, maka ia akan membeli yang baru. Aturan ini berlaku pula untuk makanan lain yang ia makan.

Midorima terbiasa akan semua itu dan dia menerimanya.

* * *

 

**3**

“Aku suka padamu,” Midorima mengatakannya dengan rona merah yang bersemu di pipi.

Akashi menatapnya dengan mata terbeliak. “Bisakah, kau mengatakan hal itu, lima hari lagi?” Akashi menggenggam kesepuluh jari tangan Midorima, “Empat kali,”

Midorima berpikir, Akashi butuh waktu.

Pulang kuliah dia meminjam buku _Les Miserables_ dari perpustakaan. Entahlah, meskipun dia sudah membacanya—buku itu adalah buku yang harus disampulnya atas perintah Akashi—tapi mendengar penolakan ‘sementara’ dari Akashi membuatnya sedikit aneh memang. Tiba-tiba saja _mood_ untuk membaca dan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan hingga tutup.

Midorima telah memikirkan hal ini berulang-ulang—masih memikirkannya, sebenarnya, dan sama sekali tidak ragu—bahwa Akashi bakal menerimanya.Secarik kertas terjatuh dari bukunya saat ia membuka-buka halamannya secara acak, Midorima membacanya.

 

> _#303 07-10-2010 2:00 PM_
> 
> _1 item(s) checked out to Shintarō Midorima_
> 
> _TITLE: Les Miserables_
> 
> _BC: 35143003510176_
> 
> _DUE DATE: 07-24-2010_
> 
> _Save this receipt as a note._
> 
> _Library staff._

 

“Ah, aku meminjamnya hampir empat bulan yang lalu ...” Midorima menggeleng sembari tersenyum. Lalu, sekelebat ingatan mengusiknya. Ia tidak tahu persisnya apa. Selama sesaat, Midorima bergeming, hanya menatap sambil merenung ke arah bon di tangannya.

Midorima membuka ponsel dan melihat tanggal yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

11-05-2010.

“Oh,” lima hari lagi tepat empat bulan mereka bertemu.

  **xxx**

Lima hari kemudian, Midorima dan Akashi makan malam di kafe seberang kampus. Sejenak mereka duduk sambil membisu. Sampai Midorima membuka mulutnya lebih dulu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Sebelumnya ia telah menarik napas yang cukup panjang, “Aku suka padamu, aku suka padamu, aku suka padamu, aku suka padamu,” katanya.

“Aku juga, aku juga, aku juga, aku juga,” Akashi menjawabnya sebanyak kata suka yang diucapkan Midorima.

Empat kali. Midorima mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Akashi sebanyak empat kali dan Akashi jatuh cinta padanya sebanyak empat kali pula.

Ketika mereka hendak berpisah di persimpangan jalan, Akashi meminta Midorima untuk menciumnya sebanyak empat kali.                                                                                  

 

* * *

 

**4**

Di hari ke-empat ratus setelah mereka berpacaran, Midorima memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumahnya dan tinggal di apartemen Akashi. Kekasihnya itu tidak keberatan, malah, dia senang karena dia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Midorima ketimbang menghubunginya lewat telepon selama empat jam dalam sehari.

Akashi mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan perdagangan yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal. Midorima memasak dan mencuci pakaian—ya, dia mencuci pakaian dengan sangat rapi seperti yang diajarkan Akashi—sedang Akashi membereskan sisanya.

Akashi tahu, bahwa Midorima adalah tipikal orang yang ‘umum’ sementara dirinya tidak. Empat ratus hari bukan waktu yang lama untuknya dan dia pun ragu jika Midorima benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Maka, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi orang _umum_ juga, setidaknya di hadapan Midorima.

Ia berhenti menatap linoleum yang dipijaknya ketika Midorima berada di sampingnya, ia berhenti menghitung jumlah cokelat M&M di tiap bungkusnya dan ia menakar gula dengan satu sendok. Ada rasa tidak nyaman yang luar biasa menyeruak dalam dirinya, mengusik batinnya. Setiap hal itu terjadi dia akan berlari ke kamar mandi atau ke luar apartemen dan menggores kulitnya dengan silet sebanyak empat kali. Menyakitkan tapi membantunya untuk tenang.

 

“Hei, aku membeli kaset film yang kaumau,” Midorima mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus DVD dari tas ranselnya.

Kompleksi wajah Akashi sangat buruk. “Y-ya, ayo kita tonton,” Akashi berkata.

Mereka duduk bersisian di sofa, Akashi mencuri pandang dengan gelisah kepada Midorima, yang memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi dan tampak tak menyadari kegelisahan Akashi. Dengan geligi yang merambati tangannya, Akashi mengambil satu tabung keripik kentang yang belum dibuka dari bawah meja. Ia membukanya dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Midorima.

Midorima menatapnya ragu, tahu bahwa ini adalah hal yang tidak benar bagi Akashi. Namun, Akashi tetap menyodorkannya dan berkata, “Kita makan berdua, oke?”

Jemari panjang Midorima masuk ke dalam tabung dan mengambil dua buah keripik, Akashi mengambil satu dan melahapnya. Dia mengunyahnya sebanyak empat kali di geraham kiri dan kanan. Lalu perasaan tidak nyaman itu kembali datang, malah, lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Rasanya seperti ada yang mencakar-cakar dan meminta keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ini tidak benar.

“Akashi? Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Midorima khawatir, telapak tangannya membelai kulit wajah Akashi.

Akashi tidak menjawab. Dia meletakan tabung keripik itu di atas meja dan berlari ke kamar mandi, _buka, tutup, buka, tutup, buka, tutup, buka, masuk, tutup._ Akashi membuka kabinet kamar mandi, meraih sebuah _cutter_ dan menyayat punggung tangannya. Empat garis sejajar.

“Akashi?” Midorima mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sebanyak empat kali. “Kau oke?”

“Y-y-ya, ya, ya, ya,”

Ini tidak benar bagi Midorima.

Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Akashi tengah duduk dengan lutut yang ditekuk dan tangan kiri yang berdarah. Midorima berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan nada biacara tinggi ketika melihatnya, ia harus tenang jika tidak, Akashi akan benar-benar memecahkan kepalanya.

Tubuh lencir itu mendekat, berlutut lalu menangkup wajah Akashi dan tersenyum padanya. Akashi tidak menangis namun kerut-kerut di bibirnya memberi tahu Midorima bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja. Sambil menyapukan tangan ke rambut merah yang berantakan, Midorima mendesah lalu berkata, “Ada apa, hm?”

“Aku ... tidak normal, Midorima,” Akashi berkata dengan nada tertahan.

Namun, jawaban itu sama sekali tidak memuaskan Midorima. “Psikiatermu mengatakan, kau harus mengganti kata normal menjadi umum. Ingat?” Akashi mengangguk sebanyak empat kali. “Semua orang itu tidak umum, coba, di antara teman-temanmu, siapa lagi yang menggilai ramalan _oha asa_ selain aku?”

“T-tidak ada,”

“Lihat? Aku juga tidak umum,” Midorima berkata dengan nada pongah yang dibuat-buat. “Aku tidak keberatan jika harus mencuci empat buah sendok setiap pagi, usai sarapan. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menyalakan dan mematikan lampu sebanyak empat kali ketika kita tidur. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menghabiskan waktu sebanyak empat puluh menit untuk berendam, ya, kadang-kadang aku marah. Tapi bukan karena aku tidak menerimanya, aku hanya takut kau terkena pilek, itu saja,”

Akashi hanya diam, merasa tidak yakin akan ekspresi yang ia perlihatkan pada Midorima kini. Dia tahu bahwa Midorima menerimanya. Dia juga bisa tahu jika Midorima mencintainya, tetapi perasaan takut mencegah Akashi untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada dua hal tadi. Ia menatap mata Midorima dalam-dalam lalu menghitung jumlah napas yang diembuskan Midorima untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar rasa paniknya hilang.

_Satu, dua, tiga, empat, satu, dua, tiga, empat ..._

“Akashi,” kata Midorima lembut. “Aku mencintai dirimu yang seperti ini, mencintai dirimu yang seperti ini, mencintai dirimu yang seperti ini, mencintai dirimu yang seperti ini; seperti yang Tuhan buat,”

 _tiga—_ bibir Akashi berhenti merapal angka. Ia tidak akan lagi menyatakan cintanya pada Midorima sebanyak empat kali karena ia rasa, hitungan itu tidak cukup.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well, OCD tuh emang sesuatu yang ... apa ya, repot. Saya rasa, setiap orang punya risiko terkena penyakit ini terutama buat mereka yang perfeksionis. Saya memiliki beberapa teman yang mengidap penyakit ini dan yah, betapa sulitnya jadi mereka :')


End file.
